The Great Expansion (Filipino World)
Note: '''This scenario isn't supposed to be taken seriously. Please don't get triggered thnx '''The Great Expansion '''was the golden age of the Philippines, when it took matters into it's own hands after Japanese started occupying Luzon. It fought back and destroyed Japan, before proceeding to annex the whole world. 1942-1945: Japanese Empire The invasion of the Philippines started on 8 December 1941, ten hours after the attack on Pearl Harbor. As at Pearl Harbor, American aircraft were severely damaged in the initial Japanese attack. Lacking air cover, the American Asiatic Fleet in the Philippines withdrew to Java on 12 December 1941. General Douglas MacArthur was ordered out, leaving his men at Corregidor on the night of 11 March 1942. The 76,000 American and Filipino defenders on Bataan surrendered on April 9 and was scheduled for them to be tortured and endure the Bataan Death March. This sadly was foiled and the Philippine government was so angered they ordered out all the weapons they have been hiding and gave up acting as a weak country, even the Allied powers weren't expecting it. Within 2 weeks Philippines was free of Japanese occupation, however as a payback to the soldiers the Japanese had killed in war, it began invasion of mainland Japan quickly from Kyushu up to Hokkaido. Despite being slowly colonized by the Philippines, it continued to do brutal business in Southeast Asia. Philippines deployed a nuke from one of their hidden launch bases and it landed on Minato, Tokyo, killing a million people. Japan surrendered to the Philippines on 1945. 1946-1952: Philippine Invasion of Afro Eurasia After World War II ended with the Philippines taking control of Japan and Allies liberating Germany, Philippines once again took matters into it's own hands and officially claimed all of Japan as Philippine territory, incorporating it as the province of Bagong Norte (New North). This however, was condemned by the United States and other Western countries as they planned to add an independent democratic Japan government. Philippines was taken out of the proposed United Nations, angering the country. Meanwhile, on 1947, the New Republic of Indonesia drew borders and included a portion of Southern Mindanao. Indonesia claimed this as official and was backed by Malaysia and other nations even including most of Europe. This triggered Philippines and then it launched a complete invasion of Southeast Asia, which sided with Indonesia. On 1949, Philippines had gained control of all of Southeast Asia, New Guinea, and Northern Australia. India attacked the Philippine side by dropping bombs on a military base in Filipino-controlled Singapore, and this caused the country to invade South Asia which eventually completely fell under Philippines in 1951. The United States began an invasion of the Philippines, through Eastern Visayas however it was instantly suppressed because '''this scenario has no logic. After most of Coastal China and Korea had been annexed, Philippines had declared war on the USSR and USA, and these powers were confident to stop the country because after all its just some irrelevant ass archipelago nation in the 20th century. 1953-1955: Mary Sue Era USSR had stormed through Philippine-controlled Manchuria, which was pushed back in only seven days. By March of 1953 Philippines had colonized most of East USSR, and started to annex major cities along Southern Alaska. Central Asia fell under Philippine control and an invasion of the Middle East and Eastern Europe had started. The Philippines stormed through the city of Moscow in June and then St. Petersburg, Minsk, Kiev and Chisinau. The Balkans fell under Philippine control. Meanwhile, Canada's western lands immediately was annexed. A third invasion starting in Peru began and most of South America had been annexed. The Philippines biggest challenge was entering the territory of the United States. It went through multiple battles in Cascadia, California, Yellowstone and Nevada and only lost in the Battle of Fresno. It annexed the whole west coast as well as the whole of Northern Mexico before managing to annex all the sparsely populated states like Kansas, Utah and Colorado quickly, and started with it's biggest obstacle- the heavily populated East Coast. It annexed Tennessee, Ohio, Kentucky, Indiana, Michigan and went on an agreement with heavily-far right Alabama and Mississippi to make them an independent but heavily-influenced Christian State of America. It soon annexed Georgia, North Carolina and South Carolina. When entering West Virginia and Virginia, it started committing blitzkrieg, before decimating most of the U.S army positioned while the rest put their loyalty on the Philippines. The U.S government collapsed after stock market drops and most of the alive government after the Siege of Washington D.C also pledged loyalty. The whole of the United States was annexed early 1954, much to the shock of Europe and Africa. August 1954 and the Philippines had annexed the rest of the Caribbean, while making Haiti the independent but heavily influenced territory of "New Cebu". It entered Africa including colonial territories quickly. With Europe in an economic crisis after World War II, it quickly annexed major nations including France, Netherlands, Belgium, and including it's first colonizer Spain. It stormed through the heavily damaged Germany and then Poland, making all of Eastern Europe now under Philippines. The last straw was when United Kingdom, Italy, Switzerland and Austria were annexed., and the rest of Europe fell to Philippines by mid 1955. From then until early 1956, the Philippines had spent its time annexing the whole of Africa and Middle East. On January 5, 1956, all of Africa had officially been annexed, signifying Philippines' unexpected victory over the whole world. Aftermath * Most of the world is still shocked how a territory that has been supposed to be just a post-colonial nation has annexed the whole world and has been hiding secret formulas all along. * Jeepneys and tricycles can now be seen around the world, and is the most common public transportation. * Saudi Arabia, Haiti, Alabama and Mississippi have all been turned into independent but heavily influenced nations. * The world is divided into 65 major provinces, with two major parties- Liberal and PDP-Laban. * A democratic world government is in place, with freedom of speech and other aspects, however any message threatening the government or any other culture will result in capital punishment. * Capital punishment is not death penalty, however it is either getting caned in the ass or getting hit with a chancla.